


Cloudly Skies

by DangerousLiaisons



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousLiaisons/pseuds/DangerousLiaisons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every night Stiles lies awake, worried about Scott. He doesn't know how to protect him. Scott finds a way to comfort Stiles with his words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloudly Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles's Point of View.

"Scott?" I whisper. It's the middle of the night. I'm still awake, just like every other night. I haven't been getting much sleep lately; I've been too worried about Scott. We both lie on his bed, tightly pressed together. Scott's chest is against my back and our legs are tangled together. His arm is wrapped possessively around me.

"Yeah?" Scott whispers back. I wasn't expecting an answer, I assumed he would be asleep. I turn so I can face him. I take a minute just to look over him. He is absolutely beautiful. Every day that I'm with him, is the best. The feeling I have when I'm with him is greater than anything.

Everything about him is perfect. His hair, which is now messy from the bed. His dark brown eyes, that could tell anything I felt, which are now closed. His cute little nose, and his mouth that I love to kiss whenever I can.

"I love you." I say softly.

His eyes flutter open and look into mine. "I love you."

He pulls me closer and kisses my lips. It's quick and gentle, but I love it. He moves his hand from my back and starts to play with my hair. I look into his eyes and I know he can tell that I'm worried.

"What's wrong, Stiles?" He asks.

"The alpha pack…" I begin, "I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt by them." It is such a horrible feeling, knowing that there are people who want to kill the love of your life. And you can't do anything about it, because you're not a werewolf like the rest of them. You can't protect the one you love. You can't do anything, and you feel completely and utterly helpless.

"They won't hurt me." He replies. He sounds so confident, but yet it's a lie. Because they will hurt him. The alphas want to kill him.

"They will, and I can't do anything to help." I tell him.

"Stiles, that is completely untrue. Do you know what you do for me?" He asks.

I don't reply. I just shake my head. I don't know what his answer will be. I can't think of anything. I don't know what I could do for him.

"You make me happy." He says simply. "You make me happier than anyone has ever made me feel. And that is one of the many reasons why I love you. That is what you do for me, Stiles. I can sleep at night because of you. I don't worry about them because I love you. You're with me and everything is perfect. You make me happy, and that alone is the greatest feeling. I love you and if you think for a second that you can't do anything to help, then you are wrong. You help me by loving me. And without you, I would be lost. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

I feel the tears threatening to spill out of my eyes. No on has every said something that beautiful to me. I had never felt more wanted in my life.

"Scott…" I whisper. I feel a tear slip from my eye and roll down my cheek. He wipes the tear away and smiles, connecting our lips again. I had never felt more loved.

"I love you more than you will ever know." He tells me. We are so closely lying together, I can hear his heartbeat.

"I love you, too... so much." I reply. I let my fears go for the night and lie on his chest.

"Mine." He whispers, kissing my forehead.

"Yours." I whisper back. "Forever."


End file.
